Total eclipse of the heart
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Eles nunca pensaram que voltar a terra que tanto amavam poderia ser tão... doloroso. Mas pelo menos eles tinham um ao outro.


Título:Total Eclipse of the Heart  
Autora:: Naylas2  
Categoria:MS de Príncipe Caspian.  
Classificação:PG  
Advertência:Spoilers para o segundo filme.  
Capítulos:one-shot  
Completa?[X] SIM  
Resumo:Eles nunca pensaram que voltar a terra que tanto amavam poderia ser tão... doloroso. Mas pelo menos eles tinham um ao outro.  
N/A:Então, eu A-D-O-R-E-I escrever essa fic. Eu acho Ed e a Lu têm um relacionamento especial e eu morro com a cena do filme em que o Ed é o único que acredita quando ela diz que viu Aslan. Espero que vocês gostem ^^  
Isso não é uma song fic. Eu só achei que a música combinaria.

_Every now and then, I get a little bit tired of__  
__listening to the sound of my tears__  
__Every now and then, I get a little bit nervous that__  
__the best of all the years have gone by__  
__Every now and then, I get a little bit terrified and__  
__then I see the look in your eyes_

- Ed? - Seus dedos trêmulos tocaram de leve o ombro do irmão, não querendo acordá-lo mas também não querendo desistir de tentar. - Ed! - Chamou baixinho ao sentir Edmund tremer com o toque. - Você está acordado?  
- Agora estou. - O moreno respondeu rispidamente, mas se arrependeu no minuto seguinte e prontamente se levantou para encarar a caçula. - Está tudo bem, Lu?  
- Eu não consigo dormir... - Sua voz foi falhando e ela baixou a cabeça. Tal gesto, entretanto, não durou muito tempo pois a mão de seu irmão tocou-lhe o queixo, forçando-o para cima. - É tudo tão diferente, tão estranho, tão não-nárnia. E isso... isso me mata, Ed.  
Edmund fechou os olhos por um momento tentando digerir as palavras de Lucy. Ela estava certa. Eles haviam retornado para Nárnia da estação de trem, mas era tão diferente. Não só o lugar, mas a atmosfera estavapesada como se toda a magia tivesse sido perdida e honestamente, ele não sabia se seriam capazes de recuperá-la sem a ajuda de Aslan.  
- Você está certa. - Ele secou com o dedão a lágrima que ameaçava cair do rosto dela. - Mas nós não podemos desistir sem ao menos termos tentado. Por mais horrível que isso pareça, Aslan deve ter tido seus motivos para deixar tudo isso acontecer. Talvez isso servirá como um teste, Lu, não só para nossas mentes e nossas espadas, mas também para nossos corações. Você ainda acredita Nele, não é?  
- Sempre. - Lucy respondeu com sinceridade.  
Edmund sorriu.  
- Então tudo vai acabar bem.  
- Eu sei. - Ela juntou as duas mãos na altura de seu coração e suspirou fundo. - Mas é tão difícil. Como podemos ajudar um lugar que não mais conhecemos?  
- Como podemos ajudar alguém que não quer ajuda? - Edmund murmurou entre os dentes, mas não baixo o suficiente para passar despercebido a mágoa que vinha guardando pelo comportamento do irmão mais velho.  
- Eles estão com medo. - Lucy apontou para os dois irmãos ainda adormecidos. - Eles não sabem o que fazer... Por isso agem desse jeito.  
- Eu estou com medo também, Lu. - Ele tomou as mãos da irmã nas suas, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dela. - E eu também não sei o que fazer.  
- Mas você acredita. - Não fora uma pergunta.  
- Sim. - Mas ele respondeu mesmo assim, sua vez de abaixar a cabeça.  
- Essa é a diferença. - Ela beijou-lhe de leve as duas mãos, fazendo-o sorrir. Edmund então, levantou-se de supetão, puxando a irmã com ele.  
- Whoah! - Ela exclamou, rindo. - O que está fazendo? - Puxou o braço de volta.  
- Vamos andar um pouco.  
- Você está maluco? Está escuro! - Lucy tentava soar o mais racional possível, mas o largo sorriso que se espalhara pelo rosto do irmão fazia com que ficasse cada segundo mais difícil para ela não imitá-lo. Por fim deu-se por vencida e estendeu-lhe a mão. - O que está planejando?  
Edmund ajoelhou-se, num gesto de reverência e beijou a mão oferecida pela irmã.  
- Eu estava tendo um sonho muito bom, mas você me acordou, moça, confiar em mim agora é o mínimo que você poderia fazer, não?  
- Oh, Ed, você me assustou. Por um minuto cheguei a pensar que você estava sendo cavalheiro por livre e espontânea vontade. - Pronunciou as palavras vagarosamente, um sorriso maroto nunca deixava seu rosto.  
- Oh, nunca! - O rapaz gargalhou. – Prometo, pela juba do leão, que Vossa Majestade não sofrerá tal susto outra vez. Farei de tal promessa minha missão de vida, se vos agradar, nobre e gentil donzela.  
- Fico lisonjeada, meu caro senhor. - Ela entrou na brincadeira. - Respeito e admiração são muito mais que bem-vindos e seria hipocrisia de minha parte afirmar que não apreciei tal gesto. Só que por um momento fiquei temerosa de que o cabeça dura, chato e boboca de meu real irmão Rei Edmund, o justo, duque de Arquelândia, senhor da Floresta Ocidental...  
- E caveleiro da mesa nobre. - Ele interviu.  
- E cavaleiro da mesa nobre, pudesse ter sido raptado ou morto e que eu tivesse que conviver com um clone educado dele. – Lucy completou a frase com o maior sorriso do mundo.  
- E eu, que na minha mais que humilde opinião, pensei que Rainhas Destemidas deveriam ser... Destemidas. - Mordeu o lábio inferior ao finalizar a frase, preparando-se para o soco de leve que receberia a seguir.  
- Estaria você, por obséquio - Ela não conseguiu conter uma risada no meio da frase. Sentia saudades de utilizar a linguagem formal, que ela tanto sofrera em aprender em seus anos como rainha, na Inglaterra. - Ousando questionar, o título concedido a mim em honrosa cerimônia por ninguém menos do que o Grande Leão?  
- Vamos torcer para que sua espada seja tão afiada quanto a sua lingua, minha querida irmã. - Edmund ergueu a dele e gesticulou na direção da de Peter.  
- Vejo que finalmente perdeu a sanidade, Ed. Embora não posso dizer que isso já não era esperado. - Ela riu.  
- Vamos lá, Lu. Eu sei que você sente falta. - Inclinou a cabeça outra vez na direção de Peter.  
Lucy mordeu os lábios e durante o minuto que se passou, revezou o olhar entre os dois irmãos, a tentação crescendo a cada segundo, quando por fim, encarou os olhos de Edmund, os seus brilharam de excitação. Ela já havia feito sua decisão.  
- Vá! - Edmund empurrou-a de leve, e ela tentou retribuir o gesto mas ele segurou-lhe os punhos. - Vá! - Repetiu, rindo.  
- Certo! - Lucy exclamou de volta, não conseguindo deixar de imitá-lo. Ela se aproximou de Peter com cuidado e roubou-lhe Rhindon, lançando um olhar cúmplice para o moreno enquanto fazia isso. Afastou-se dos dois irmãos adormecidos correndo na ponta dos pés e Edmund a seguiu, esforçando-se o máximo para não cair na gargalhada e estragar tudo que a irmã tinha feito.  
Quando eles se encontraram a uma distância razoável dos outros dois, começaram a correr sem nenhum motivo aparente, não precisando mais se importar com as risadas.  
- Aposto que eu consigo correr mais rápido que você. - Edmundo falou para a irmã, tentando atrasá-la com seu braço.  
- Aceito! Se eu perder você... Você vai ter que fazer meus deveres por uma semana.  
- Certo, e se eu ganhar, você vai ter que vestir as roupar de Susan por uma semana! - Ele sabia o quanto isso a irritaria.  
- O quê? Eu vou morrer de tanto tropeçar naqueles vestidos longos.  
- Não se você começar a usar salto alto. - Edmund levantou uma sobrancelha, Lucy revirou os olhos e exclamou um "não" frustrada. A jovem Rainha sempre gostara de simplicidades e cultivara o hábito de andar, principalmente por Nárnia, descalça, alegando que assim podia entrar mais em contato com a terra que tanto amava. Mas não eram só seus pés que entravam em contato com a terra e, por consequência, com a lama, mas a barra de seus caros vestidos também, o que deixava Susan furiosa.  
- Certo, - Concordou por fim. - Até onde é a corrida?  
- Não faço nenhuma idéia. - Ele respondeu, aumentando a velocidade sem o menor aviso prévio.  
- OH! Isso foi trapaça! - Lucy agarrou-lhe uma das mãos tentando atrasá-lo.  
Ambos continuaram a correr, sem se importar com as gotas de suor ou com a respiração ofegante... Eles podiam sentir a adrenalina correndo por suas veias e este era o primeiro momento desde que eles voltaram a ser crianças, que eles agiam como crianças.  
De repente, Edmund parou, fazendo com que Lucy, desse de cara com as suas costas.  
- Por que você parou? - Ela perguntou, zangada.  
Ele não respondeu, ele não conseguia responder. Seu queixo recusava-se a voltar para o lugar. Então, ao invés disso, ele apontou para frente. Quando Lucy finalmente resolveu olhar, não conseguiu reprimir uma exclamação, levando as mãos a boca no mesmo instante.  
Diante deles, dezenas de pétalas de rosa voavam pelo ar, desafiando a gravidade e o vento, deixando Lucy com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. As pétalas giraram ao redor dos dois, empurrando-os um mais para perto do outro. Lucy riu com a brincadeira e Edmund abraçou os ombros da irmã, enquanto secava as lágrimas dela usando seu dedão.  
- Eu não acho que ela quer que você fique triste. - Ele sussurrou para a irmã e apertou de leve a mão dela, tentando confortá-la.  
- Eu não estou triste. - Apesar dessa afirmação, mais e mais lágrimas se juntaram as antigas, fluindo incontrolavelmente pelo rosto de porcelana da garota.  
Edmund não respondeu, seu olhar atravessava a dríade na frente deles, perdendo-se em antigas memórias. Voltou a realidade quando as pétalas se juntaram, tomando uma forma quase humana, perigosamente perto de seu rosto. Mesmo não possuindo um rosto definido, Edmund sabia que ela estava sorrindo quando a dríade tocou em Rhindon e na espada que Rei Justo carregava consigo.  
- Eu acho que ela quer que lutemos. - Edmund não precisou falar outra vez. Lucy já se encontrava de frente a ele, com a espada empunhada e com um largo sorriso em seu rosto. - Muito bem, minha querida irmã. Se você insiste em ser humilhada frente a nossa mais nova amiga, quem sou eu para te impedir? - Ele desembainhou a sua e esperou.  
A clareira em que se encontravam era fracamente iluminada por alguns vagalumes que recém chegaram, como se adivinhassem o que estava para acontecer.  
Oreuis o tinha ensinado a não dar o primeiro passo, mas permanecer imóvel, usando sabiamente o tempo de preparação para uma batalha para observar os passos do adversário e suas técnicas. Se o outro começasse o ataque com o pé direito ou esquerdo já dizia muito sobre o seu estilo de luta. E então ele deveria começar a imitar os movimentos do outro, por menores e mais triviais que sejam, como uma inclinação de cabeça, porque seria vital para conseguir prever seus futuros passos. Oreius o ensinou bem.  
Mas fora ninguém menos que o Rei Justo que ensinara a irmã caçula. E ele a ensinara bem.  
Isso seria predivisivelmente imprevisível. E muito, muito divertido.  
- Então, Rei Edmund. - Lucy finalmente quebrou o silêncio, sem sair de sua posição de defesa. - Por que não ataca? Com medo de ser derrotado por uma garotinha?  
Provocações. Ele amava isso.  
- Sim! Muito, muito mesmo. - Lucy levantou as suas sobrancelhas surpresa e ele copiou o movimento como um espelho, controlando-se para não sorrir pelo pequeno triunfo. - Então por que você não tira vantagem de sua óbvia superioridade e dá o primeiro passo? - Ele deu um passo a frente, flexionando o joelho da frente, sua espada apontava para ela na posição horizontal.  
- Eu sei melhor do que fazer isso, Ed. - Lucy, reconhecendo o movimento, fez o mesmo. Ela sabia esses passos de cor e salteado.  
- Seu professor então era ótimo. - Ele deu mais um passo a frente, mudando a posição e ela o copiou. Eles se encontravam a poucos metros um do outro agora.  
- Na verdade não. Eu é que era uma ótima alu... - Antes que ela pudesse completar a frase, Edmund se abaixou num movimento rápido, girando a sua perna com força até bater na dela, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão.  
- Você mudou a rotina! - Ela reclamou ao recusar a mão que lhe fora estendida no minuto seguinte.  
- Mudei. - Ele sorriu, sua mão insistindo para que ela a aceitasse. - Você deveria saber que eu não seria burro o bastante pra usar um movimento que você conhece.  
- E você deveria saber... - Ela agarrou a mão dele e puxou-o para baixo e com a ooutra roubou-lhe a espada. - Que eu sabia disso. - Levantou-se.  
Edmundo rolou até onde Rhindon estava caída e a agarrou bem a tempo de se defender do ataque da irmã.  
- Droga, esse seu professor deveria ser muito, muito bom. - Exclamou sorrindo.  
- Ele é. - Lucy concordou com a cabeça, preparando-se para se defender do contra-ataque.  
Eles continuaram com a batalha, totalmente focados em nada além do outro. Emund podia não ser tão forte quanto Peter, mas ele era mais rápido e calculava seus movimentos de um jeito assustador. Lucy, por sua vez, era mais baixa que o irmão e tirava vantagem disso, tentando atacar principalmente os pés do outro, onde seria difícil proteger. Na verdade a caçula sempre fora a mais flexível entre os Pevensie, sabendo se moldar a cada situação, a cada adversário. Ninguém estava ganhando, mas também ninguém estava perdendo.  
- O primeiro a declarar um empate é o perdedor. - Edmund exclamou, tentando controlar a animação e Lucy riu, falhando em fazer o mesmo.  
- Quem falou em empate? Eu vou te vencer.  
- Eu estou orgulhoso! - Edmund soltou uma gargalhada. - Não só você aprendeu a lutar, mas também a blefar. Esse é um dia memorável!  
As espadas se chocaram pela décima terceira vez naquela noite, mas antes que pudessem se separar, as pétalas de rosa circularam e grudaram em ambas, tornando-as mais pessadas. Eles a soltaram ao mesmo tempo, deixando-as cair no chão.  
- Eu acho que ela declarou um empate. - Edmundo, referendo-se a dríade, levou uma das mãos a cabeça, bagunçando os próprios cabelos.  
- Então ela é que perde. - Lucy deu de ombros e bocejou. – Nós dois ganhamos.  
- Oh, parece que alguém já passou da hora de dormir.  
Lucy socou o ombro do irmão e abriu a boca para responder, mas um outro bocejo a traiu.  
- Vamos voltar. - Edmund disse e fez uma reverência para a dríade. Enlaçou a cintura da irmã, puxando-a para perto. Lucy deixou-se ser abraçada e descansou a cabeça no ombro dele, sua visão começando a desfocar. - Não vá adormecer em cima de mim! - Edmund advertiu, como se pudesse prever o futuro.  
A caçula nem tinha forças para responder, tamanho o sono. E isso era um mau sinal.  
Edmund começou a afastar os fios de cabelos que ficaram grudados no rosto da irmã por causa do suor e respirou fundo.  
- Você só dá trabalho, sabia? - Então, colocando um braço por debaixo dos joelhos da Rainha Destemida e o outro em suas costas, ele a pegou no colo, quase perdendo o equilíbrio. Lucy tinha crescido bastante. De novo. - Eu não acho que consiga resistir a você passando pela puberdade tudo de novo, Lu. - Ele riu, lembrando-se. -Uma vez já foi ruim o bastante.  
Ele estava feliz que ela ainda cabia nos seus braços, que, apesar dela ser uma guerreira, ela ainda era pequena o bastante para ser protegida. E que não importa o quanto ela crescesse, ela não ficaria mais alta que ele, fornecendo-lhe a desculpa perfeita para continuar a chamá-la de "pequena" Lucy.  
- Ed?- Ela chamou, a voz meio grogue. - Você está me carregando... - Afirmou, como se não conseguisse acreditar.  
- Como se eu tivesse outra opção. Não podia te deixar lá.  
- Obrigada... - Ela fechou os olhos, sua respiração acalmando-se. - Obrigada por ser meu irmão...  
- Idiota. - Edmund sabia que ela já havia adormecido mas falou mesmo assim. - Como se eu tivesse outra opção. - Plantou-lhe um beijo na testa e continuou andando de volta para o lugar onde os outros estavam dormindo.  
Vários dias depois, enquanto ele via Peter e Caspian brigarem por poder, ele podia sentir a fé em Aslan sendo perdida, o amor sendo colocado em segundo plano por ser julgado um sentimento não importante em tempos de guerra e a esperança deixar os corações do narnianos, mas não do seu próprio. Porque os dedos de Lucy estavam entrelaçados nos dele.  
E o Rei Justo sabia que toda vez que ele sentir que está perdendo fé, esperança ou amor, ele podia pegar emprestado da irmã. E ele guardava para devolver-lhe quando ela mais precisar. E talvez juntos ele poderiam distribuir um pouco para as pessoas ao redor. Começando com Peter e Susan. Não será uma tarefa fácil, mas eles não estavam com pressa.  
_And I need you now tonight,__  
__and I need you more than ever.__  
__And if you only hold me tight, we'll be holding on__  
__forever_  
FIM


End file.
